Hall et al., WO 01/98757, discloses a visual spill indicator, which, in nature and gist, includes a composition that has a dye that changes color when contacted with a suitable amount of an organic substance, in conjunction with a matrix, paste, support, or web, to indicate visually or photometrically the presence of the organic substance. A beneficial embodiment employs the dye with a water-dissolving paper such that upon contact with water the paper dissolves to allow dye enfolded in the paper to contact an organic contaminant in a spill to indicate its presence.
As desirable and useful as that is, it would be desirable to improve upon the same. In particular, it would be desirable to provide for increased stabilization of the dye in such a system.